Harry Potter and the Sect of Secrecy
by Ariadne Black
Summary: Harry has his own place now with his housemates who are his Hogwarts friends. He is head of the Order of the Phoenix now and there is a new evil, The Sect of Secrecy. [Post-Hogwarts] [Rated R] [Hints of Slash]
1. The Extraordinary Harry Potter

Chapter One: The Extraordinary Harry Potter  
  
Harry woke up, screwing up his eyes until he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room of the old house he shared with some of his Hogwarts friends. They had moved in here, all pitching in their share, after their seventh and last year at Hogwarts. He had lived in this place for a decent number of years with them, they were all in and out because they all had jobs. Harry did as well but he had very unusual hours there. He brought himself from the couch and wandered towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and almost falling asleep on the door.  
  
The front door slammed shut and his good friend Ron Weasley yelled, "Home from the game, Harry, I'm going to wash up!"  
  
This jolted Harry awake and he gave an "uh huh" that assured Ron that he had had some idea as to what he had said to him. He grabbed the large jar of Butterbeer and grabbing himself a cup from the cupboard, pouring himself a glass and closing the fridge door with his foot. Ron was on a professional Quidditch team, Harry could not recall what team, but he did know he was a keeper. Hermione had been going with Ron since their sixth year; she had a job as a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts now.  
  
Harry had punished himself for his jealousy of this many times, but he held it inside him, the only who knew this secret had been the only person who was a real father to him. Sirius Black. Harry thought to himself, blaming himself for Sirius's death in his fifth year at Hogwarts, people told him over and over it wasn't his fault but the sinking feeling in his gut made him believe otherwise. He had given up on many friendships in his sixth year and had had a moment of strange connection with Draco that year and he regretted that immensely. He almost missed Draco's taunts, but Draco was now some kind of secret agent wizard deal, or so some said. Harry had tried to ask Lucius but Lucius would not speak of his son almost as if he had disowned Draco.  
  
SNAP! CRACK!  
  
Harry had grown immune to the surprise jolts that came with these noises, it was the twins, they apparated every bloody place they wanted now. They had a full-blown joke shop, which was quite successful, but they were more serious and mature now. Harry had helped launch this career of theirs.  
  
"Hey Harry, is Hermione here yet?" asked George in his classic voice, Harry loved the twins like brothers, but he doubted they knew that.  
  
"She should be here late, about midnight or so..." Harry mumbled in and unsure tone.  
  
Then there was a pounding at the door that made all of them jump up, Fred just looked at the door and Harry roamed over to the door after setting down his mug of Butterbeer, spying through the peephole. He cocked a brow; it was Neville Longbottom, looking quite frantic. Harry opened the door and Neville practically running into the house, he knew the house being one it's residents. He had a job over at the Ministry; he dealt with Percy Weasley who was always horrible to him.  
  
"I swear, one of these bloody days, Percy will get his..." huffed a seemingly displeased Neville.  
  
"What did that bloke do this time?" pressed Fred, with and almost angry tone.  
  
None of the Weasleys' had any desire to converse or connect with Percy anymore. What he had done in the fifth year of Harry's Hogwarts education tore him from the family. He basically disowned himself; Harry hated to go in detail because of how it tortured Mrs. Weasley, who continually said that she had lost her son. It was all she could tell herself to keep from welling up in tears; she felt she had to be brave because she still belonged to the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"He is just an elitist wizard, too elitist, he believes he's better than all others 'cause of that damn ego that Fudge gave him way back when." Neville bluntly.  
  
"Man, Percy seriously needs to get that pole out of his ass..." Ron spoke with a hateful passion.  
  
Harry observed Ron who had grown into his lanky body well; he looked much like his brother Bill now, Ron's face contorted with scorn. Ron had had a slight disdain for Percy for almost as long as Harry had known him.  
  
The door soon creaked open and in came a young woman with long curly ash brown hair stumbling in with a number of bags in each hand. She contorted her lips in such a fashion to blow some curly bangs out of her face, her eyes screwing about out of the stress of the bags. She sighed, looking at the boys as she hit the living room, dropping her clunky bags at her sides.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how was your day?" George said in a curious, but mocking tone.  
  
"It was fine, I have a few classes of Herbology quizzes to correct. Then I have some lesson plans to prepare, I'll be so busy..." Hermione frowned, sounding quite out of breath.  
  
"So, are we going to that concert tomorrow night, dear?" Ron frowned, predicting the answer.  
  
"Well, we can, but I don't know how much time that'll leave me in terms of correcting, you know..." said Hermione with her as-a-matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"You have two bloody weeks, Hermione!" Ron yelled, but not too loud and then he shrugged while taking a swig of his Butterbeer.  
  
Hermione frowned at Ron, saddened a little by his negative attitude. All the other housemates knew these fights, they happened a lot. Most of the time they couldn't understand how their relationship lasted as it did, it was just so odd. A cold silence entered the room and no one spoke, until Fred broke the dead uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Soo... George and I need to get back to the shop, Lee was closing it for us tonight, we just gotta go back and check in with him..." Fred stated, Lee Jordan worked as a part-timer for them over at the joke shop, when they weren't able to be there or they had to leave.  
  
"All right, oh and tell Lee I said 'Hi,'" said Harry with a grin.  
  
"I'll let Lee know, all you lot take care!" George stated loudly before he and his twin disapparated from the room.  
  
Neville stood up just as someone knocked on the door and he went to go see whom it was. After spying through the peephole and seeing their favorite Defense Against Dark Arts professor, Remus J. Lupin, he opened the door. Remus entered shaking his head a bit getting some rain off of his hair, the he shook his arms a bit getting the rain off his coat.  
  
"Oh, hello Remus!" said Hermione gleefully.  
  
"Well, someone is happy to see me..." Remus spoke in his casual voice, grinning at Ron and Harry, having expected them to be a bit more pleased.  
  
"Oh, get over yourself, Remus." Harry joked, putting down his Butterbeer, strolling over to Remus to give him what Ron called a "man hug".  
  
"I've been better, now you mister, have missed a lot of work lately..." Remus stated flatly, Harry was the new head of the Order of the Phoenix, none of his housemates knew that, they did know that he worked with Remus.  
  
"I know, Remus, I've been having those nightmares again..." Harry said frowning at Remus.  
  
"You know you should tell Tonks or Mad-Eye, even Molly about them..." Remus spoke, catching himself a bit realizing he may have given a bit too much away about Harry's profession.  
  
"Nightmares?" said Hermione curiously.  
  
"It's nothing important, Hermione, nothing." Harry said defensively and flatly.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry tall, lanky demeanor became a little dark and "hollow". She noticed that he had grown much taller in the past years; his emerald eyes seemed lonelier ever since Sirius died, which was something all of his friends noticed. She sighed, Harry hid so much from Ron and herself lately, and it made her feel as if she didn't matter to him, but she knew that wasn't it. Harry had gone through more than she ever had and she understood that, she remembered his attitude from their fifth and it was quite similar to now.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed now... Hermione, shall we go together?" Ron said in a hopeful tone and the two went their room.  
  
"Goodnight, you two..." Harry, Remus, and Neville said in sync with one another.  
  
Harry went to the kitchen, grabbing a mug and pouring some Butterbeer in it for Remus, and then he returned to the living room and handed it to Remus. Then he took a seat in the darker area, near the fire, which added a fiery glow to his round rim glasses.  
  
"So, Remus, what brought you here tonight?" said Neville, who was one of the Order's Ministry "spies".  
  
"Well, we found a tip on where Nikolias is... The weird part is the source and we don't know if we can trust it..." Remus spoke, but it was obvious he knew that one of the boys would be angered.  
  
"Well... who was the source?" asked Harry, cocking a brow.  
  
"Draco Malfoy...." The name touched a nerve in Neville who stood and turned away from Harry and Remus to hide his disdain.  
  
Harry just stared at Remus, wonder simmering to the top of his emerald eyes, almost hoping this was not what Remus had said. He played it over and over in his mind until it really sunk in, too deep. Harry tried not to believe it, but Remus never lied to him before about things in reference to what the Order was up to or had been researching.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Harry finally willed his voice to be of use as he stared at Remus.  
  
"Of course not, he went directly to Molly the other day, said he had to tell her something important... She did not want to believe him, though he was legally disowned by Lucius a year or two ago... And no one has seen hide nor hair till now..." Remus said, leaning back and taking a swig of his Butterbeer.  
  
"We cannot work with him even if he is being truthful...." Neville said in a angry, huffy tone while clenching his fists so tight it seemed his nails would cut open his palms.  
  
Remus and Harry just watched Neville in awe, neither of them had ever seen him this angry. The last time he saw anyone so angry at Malfoy it was in his fifth when he and Fred tackled him. They lost their Quidditch privileges that year, but after Umbridge was gone they got them back. That year was full of so much, the biggest year of his life really. 


	2. Some Secrets Must Be Told

Chapter Two: Some Secrets Must Be Told  
  
A dead silence crept back into the living room of the house as Harry and Remus watched and waited for Neville to possibly explain his angry outburst. But it seemed that he would not reveal his inner thoughts in relation to this outburst of obvious hatred had shot from his mouth. Neville had thinned out over the past few years, even Hermione had noticed this, and he had become "handsome" really.  
  
"Are you alright, Neville? Why do you say we can't have his help...?" Harry asked cautiously, with a tone of curiosity deep in it.  
  
"Because that bloke is evil, Harry, you remember how he was!" Neville turned, his face angry and red.  
  
"How do you know whether or not he's changed?" questioned Harry, "After all it has been about 5 years since we saw him..."  
  
"People like him don't change, Harry! You of all people should know that!" yelled Neville, his anger obviously boiling, "You're not the only one who is special! Remember we are both a part of that prophecy! I can't believe you, Harry; you are fighting blind for the Order! Ever since Sirius was killed you've been a vegetable!"  
  
Harry just stared blankly at Neville, he had never seen Neville this angry and he had never known Neville had felt this way. Harry put down his mug of Butterbeer and walked towards Neville, who pushed him to the floor with all his strength when Harry was close enough.  
  
"You are so blinded by things like your jealousy of Ron and Hermione! Your jealousy the simmered when you knew Ron was prefect and not you! Your jealousy when you found that I was a part of the prophecy too!" Neville was so red with anger, Harry did not know how to respond.  
  
Remus stood up from his seat, as Ron and Hermione crept down the stairs from their room, having been awakened by the racket. Remus took out his wand, pointing it at Neville, and said, "Neville, you are out of line, now sit down... Harry, get up and sit down too..."  
  
Neville's eyes narrowed at Remus, as he crossed his arms over his chest and huffing as he took seat. He turned as not to look at anyone. Harry went back to his seat at the fireplace, just as Ron and Hermione came into view of the three. The two seemed too nervous to speak, but Ron willed himself to speak and say what was on his mind.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on down here? Hermione and I heard yelling and some booms!" Ron said, almost furious that he was woken up by them.  
  
"Neville has just been discussing something private and he got quite upset..."Remus stated flatly.  
  
"We should just tell them what's going on, Remus, they've overheard us talking before...." Harry said, while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Molly would be furious, Harry..." Remus said, turning to face Harry.  
  
"I have a question...." Piped up Hermione, "Are you three in the Order....?"  
  
"Yes..." Remus said, sadly, figuring that Hermione of all people would figure it out sooner or later.  
  
"Well, they, but they should know what we were discussing and about Neville's outburst... It's important for them to know as well... I mean, we all knew Draco, on bad terms, but we knew him..." Harry was speaking in "tongues" in Ron's mind.  
  
"Draco.... Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked with a gulp, to keep himself from getting too angry.  
  
"Yes, that would be him...." said Remus.  
  
"What about Draco?" Hermione asked, keeping her own anger low, remembering how Draco had called her a Mudblood and how he treated her.  
  
"Well, first of all, these nightmares I talk of are relating to a group called the Sect of Secrecy, its led by a man named Nikolias Serpence a great descendent of Salazar Slytherin... Draco had gone your mother, Ron, giving her news on where he was..." Harry spoke slowly.  
  
Ron just looked blankly at Harry for a moment, "So Draco helped us....?"  
  
"That's how it seems, Ginny and her gang are off to investigate, and then they are to report here about what they saw..." Remus said while taking a seat and finishing off his Butterbeer.  
  
"My little sister is a part of the Order?!" Ron seemed infuriated by this information.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron, she's with Ariadne, Tonks, and Farrell." Harry stated with confidence.  
  
"I know Tonks... But who are Ariadne and Farrell?" asked Ron interrogatively, his left eyebrow cocking a little bit.  
  
"Ariadne Black is an Auror, and Farrell Stillwell used to work at the Daily Prophet..." Remus said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Black....? Is she related to Sirius, Harry?" Hermione stared at Harry as she asked him this, her eyes screwing up a bit in confusion.  
  
"Yes, she came to us after his death... Asking to help resolve things and avenge his death..." Harry said flatly, "Quite a talented Auror...."  
  
"Farrell is a good wizard, quite talented with dueling and getting information.." Neville said, finally talking in a civil tone.  
  
Ron crossed his arms over his fairly built chest, leaning against the wall with a heavy sigh. Leaning his head further back to hit the wall, taking all this in. Most of his family and a number of his friends were now in the Order, he felt somewhat left out, but he understood why certain people joined and he knew he had chosen another path. He became a professional Quidditch player, he hung out with Wood and Angelina who were also professional Quidditch players, and he had a game against their team next Saturday. He was puzzled by the fact that he was thinking of his job rather than the possibility that a lot of the people he loved were risking leg and limb to get rid of this new evil. He closed his eyes, feeling Hermione's warm touché on his shoulder he relaxed his form and looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Has anyone been killed or seriously injured since my dad and Sirius?" Ron asked in a flat and serious voice.  
  
"No, everyone is okay..." Harry smiled weakly, trying to cheer the mood. 


	3. Taking the Brunt of It

Chapter Three: Taking the Brunt of It  
  
A fairly tall woman, with long straight red tresses of hair and a few freckles under each eye, crept along the dark alley way with three other figures. One figure being a tall and built, dark-skinned male with buzz-cut black hair, one of the others a decent heighted woman with shoulder-length ash brown hair and pale skin, the third a tall lanky woman with short spiked pink hair.  
  
The one with pink hair crashed into a tin trashcan, making lots of racket. The redhead zoomed to her side, helping her up from the dank alleyway pavement.  
  
"Are you alright, Tonks?" the redhead asked quietly.  
  
"Goddess, I'm so clumsy, Ginny..." Tonks sighed sadly.  
  
"It's alright, now we have to get a move on guys..." stated the tall, dark man.  
  
"Oh Farrell, shush!" said the ash brown haired woman.  
  
"God, Ginny, you could have done better with the stealth, if you know what I mean..." said a raw, angsty and familiar voice. Just as these words were released from the man's mouth he came to view, a tall and built but lanky man, with bleach blonde hair to his chin emerged from the black oblivion of the dark alley.  
  
All four of them just stared at the man, they all knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. Ginny heaved a sigh, he looked a bit like his father now, though much better looking if she must say so herself. Tonks watched him, slightly recognizing who he is. Farrell on the other hand knew who he was quite well, he like Harry had been taunted endlessly by Malfoy, and Farrell was a Ravenclaw when he was at Hogwarts. Ariadne huffed and glared at Malfoy, she was the first to speak of the four.  
  
"You bastard, what in the bloody hell do you want?" Ariadne spoke with resentment towards him, she had dated him in her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, she had been a Slytherin.  
  
"Oh come now, Aria, you remember how it was..." Draco said mockingly.  
  
"Just tell us what you're here for, Malfoy!" Ariadne's anger and disdain towards Malfoy steamed out with each word.  
  
"I'm here to help you to Nikolias's secret hide out, he's got traps all around his place... My people and I have figured out other methods of getting in..." Draco spoke in an honest and serious tone.  
  
"Your people?" Farrell questioned, looking Draco's form up and down.  
  
"Yes, my people, I work for the wizarding world's FBI, we've been locked on the Sect of Secrecy for a few years... They've been working to resurrect Voldemort into Nikolias..." Draco's voice had no trace of humor, he was dead serious. "Is that why your father disowned you, Draco?" Ginny asked in a low tone.  
  
"Yes... For him, the idea that his son was in a sense protecting and believing the great Harry Potter made him go off the deep-end, he's a part of the sect.... Most of the former death-eaters are..." Draco stated flatly.  
  
A silence swept into the alleyway once more, the only one who could not look Draco in the eye was Ariadne; she still loathed him for how he treated Harry. She could not believe that he was helping Harry now, that Draco believed Harry now... She didn't know what to think, her mind was racing all over the place and she felt lost.  
  
"Aria, trust me, please... I mean no harm anymore, I've changed, just trust me now..." Draco was pleading to her.  
  
"If one thing goes wrong, it's your head, Draco, it's your head..." Tears dripped from her eyes a bit as she yelled this at Draco. This went against her own beliefs, what her mind believed and she couldn't understand it.  
  
"Come on now, we have to get to the hide out before it's too late to get some pictures..." Farrell rushed the group of them, after taking another glance at Draco's form.  
  
All five of them raced through the dank alleyway, till they hit the end and all of them apparated to the other side of the wall. They were now in a foresty area behind the alleyway and they crept along till the hit a point of seeing some lights ahead of them. The lights came from a dark and evil looking, but extremely old, castle that seemed a mile or two high. Draco recognized this place, having been here before many a time, he stole a glance at Ariadne and they hurried closer to the castle.  
  
Farrell and Tonks grinned taking a couple pictures of the place, Tonks snapped a photo of a decrepit sign that read, "The Sect of Secrecy: Your Blood Makes You Ours". Then after a loud snap they freaked out and started back towards the alleyway wall. The sound was that of someone apparating and that person was now hot on their heels.  
  
Draco huffed out what seemed to be a spell, and the sound of someone behind them disappeared from their ears. Next thing they all knew they were in the library of Harry's house. With a loud crash they feel from a foot above the rug floor. Draco fell on Ariadne; Ginny landed on Farrell's legs and Tonks hit the floor with a loud crash.  
  
A rush of feet came swarming up the stairs and ended with a slam at the doorway of the library, as Harry watched in awes as the five gathered and collected themselves to stand.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asking in and unsure voice.  
  
"That would be me...." Draco said, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
Neville stormed in and punched Draco square in the face, making his nose bleed. Hermione and Ron rushed in to hold Neville back from hitting Draco again and Remus stepped forward. Remus looked Draco up and down, noticing much change in his form and aura.  
  
"A wizarding world FBI agent, Draco?" Remus said in a wise and question filled voice.  
  
"Yes, Remus, that is what I am...." Draco spoke while dusting himself off a bit more, feeling soiled by the dust. 


	4. A Total Surprise

Disclaimer: Tom Gadden is note my character, he belongs to my friend Taylor (Tom Gadden @ FF.NET), so don't give me lip!  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four: A Total Surprise  
  
Remus stood there a moment, seemingly collecting his thoughts, from those he'd talked to about Draco's "disappearance" and how Lucius disowned him, he figured something like this. He leaned against the library wall, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"What spell did you use to get here...?" Remus questioned in a sagely voice.  
  
"The 'full party apparition', designed by the wizarding FBI to transport large numbers of wizards at a fast pace, when in trouble." Draco said flatly.  
  
"Ah, yes... That was clever creation of theirs... Who is your partner?" Remus wondered.  
  
"Uhhh..." Draco paused, seeming a bit nervous, "Kiria Nyght..."  
  
"The Nyghts? Aren't they Death-Eaters?" Harry said, his voice sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes, her parents are... But she, like me, was disowned by her parents for believing in you, Mr. Potter.." Draco frowned.  
  
"Speaking of that, why, Draco, do you believe me?" Harry asked, he removed his glasses, screwing up his eyes a bit.  
  
"In my sixth year, I finally heard my father discussing what happened to you in your fourth and fifth, as if he were there...." Draco said slowly, "I found that odd, but then I remember how you mentioned you saw him the night Cedric Diggory was killed... So I talked to him about it, he said he was there..."  
  
Harry just watched Draco, this all confused Harry so much. It seemed as if Draco cared about Harry, this brought the strange connection they had that year to his mind.  
  
"So, I told my dad about the letter I got at the end of my sixth year from the wizarding FBI and how they wanted me as an agent... He was furious and kicked me out of the house... He said that the wizarding FBI was for 'muggle, mudblood, and Potter lovers.'" Draco finished with a frown.  
  
Hermione cringed a bit at the term 'mudblood', and she looked at Draco, her eyes intense. She took a deep breath and walked up to him, letting go of Neville's right arm, leaving Ron to handle Neville. He looked her up and down, to him she was different now, she was beautiful and he couldn't believe it was her. She had longer wavy ash brown, she was tall and her form was slim and curvaceous, he hated that he was noticing this about her.  
  
"So, now you're back and you're different?" Hermione stared Draco in the eyes.  
  
"Back, yes... Different, yes.... Deep down, I have changed and in appearance I look a bit different... But I can never change what I did to any of you." He looked from Hermione to Neville as he finished his words which did seem heartfelt.  
  
"Do you have a lead unit, Draco?" Remus said breaking up the moment of flashback the three were most likely having.  
  
"Ah, yes, that'd be Tom Gadden..." Draco said, still seeming distracted.  
  
"A good wizard, Tom is..." Remus said in a proud tone.  
  
"The last to our unit is Justin Finch-Fletchley, good wizard as well." Draco stated, quite proud of his call unit, which was on the Sect of Secrecy case.  
  
"Oh, I remember Justin!" Harry said in one of those 'I-just-had-a- revelation' voices.  
  
"Yeah, he joined my unit about a month ago..." Draco stated, "Good wizard he is..."  
  
There was a long silence in the library, no one spoke, it was an absolute silence. Until there were three loud snaps. Fred, George, and Lee had apparated right into the library, in front of Draco, but facing Harry and Ron. All three grinned at the two, but the two did not grin in return, Ron pointed behind them and they turned now seeing Draco.  
  
"What's this bloke doing here?" Lee asked seeming angry to see Draco of all people.  
  
"Good question...." Fred and George stated in an angry unison.  
  
"He's helping us with the Order...." Harry said, looking at them with a serious face.  
  
"He's helping with the Order?" Fred wheeled around to face Harry, "Who of you is in the Order? What in the hell is going on...?"  
  
"Remus, myself, Ginny, Ariadne, and Farrell...." Harry paused after pointing out Ariadne and Farrell, looking to Hermione, "And Hermione..." 


	5. The Blues Study

Chapter Five: The Blues Study  
  
Hermione grew quite red in the face as Ron looked at her with confusion practically written all over his face, he desired an explanation. One should couldn't seem to think of, Harry asked her if she could as a Hogwarts insider for the Order and she said yes out of her pure desire to help Harry. She stared at her feet for a moment, taking a deep breath she looked Ron in the eyes.  
  
"Harry asked me to help as a Hogwarts insider.... I told him I would, he's our friend!" Hermione said almost pleading, letting Ron see she was sorry for not telling him.  
  
"Well... Now I just feel sort of left out..." Ron sighed heavily.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, then to Remus with a questioning face, basically asking Remus if Ron could be a Quidditch circuit source. Remus shrugged, signifying that it would be up to Molly, not him, though Harry was the lead of the Order now, so he could ask Ron without Molly.  
  
"Well, Ron we could use someone as a Quidditch circuit source for anything weird..." Harry said with a pause.  
  
"I could totally do that!" Ron's face was glowing and then he took a deep breath looking at Draco, "You'll need a source in the FBI won't you...?"  
  
"Well, yes.... We could use a source like that..." Harry spun about, looking at Draco as well, who was gnawing on a fingernail, "Would you be willing to be our FBI insider?"  
  
"Hmmm... I guess I could, I'd have to see if Tom would allow, though I doubt he'd say no to this," Draco said with a grin.  
  
A silence swept through as everyone got comfortable and relaxed. Soon after they relaxed Harry stood up and looked around, stopping at Ginny with a smile. She smiled back standing up too, Ron watched with a suspicious eye.  
  
"Ginny, do we have a spare set of rooms for Farrell, Tonks and Draco... Ariadne can sleep with you or in the study, her room is under construction from Tonks's little bit of fun with explosives..." Harry asked curiously, "It's just about 1 in the morning and we all need some rest.  
  
"Well we have the Monroe Room and the Blues Study..." Ginny said, "The Blues Study can fit two..."  
  
"Farrell, would you mind sharing the Blues Study with Draco?" Harry asked in a flat tone.  
  
"Well, of course not!" Farrell kept as much excitement out of his voice as he could.  
  
"Gin, can you lead them to the Blues Study and I'll take Tonks to the Monroe Room..." Harry said with a nod of goodnight to the rest of them, "The rest of you should get to your rooms... Oh and Lee, you can stay with the twins in the Joke Room..."  
  
Harry led Tonks to the Monroe Room on the 4th floor of the great mansion. They walked in silence for a little while till Tonks piped up out of nowhere.  
  
"You know putting Farrell with Draco might have been a poor choice..." Tonks stated blatantly.  
  
"How do you mean?" Harry turned to her, his voice and face swamped with confusion.  
  
"Well, Farrell is well, he likes men.... And Draco was checking you out half of the night...." Tonks said with a grin forming on her face.  
  
"Ah, rubbish, Tonks... I went through 7 years at Hogwarts with Draco, that couldn't be..." Harry said, doubt swimming in his tone.  
  
"He checked out Ron a bit too, but not like he did you..." Tonks was still grinning, "Farrell had his eye on Draco all night.... But, anyways what's the Blues Study?" Tonks's face contorted with confusion.  
  
"Well, when Ron would be off at games Hermione and I would chill in the Blues Study, sometimes dancing to some jazz... I picked up the harmonica, I'm decent, but I could be better..." Harry said with a frown.  
  
"You can do the blues harp?" Tonks said with utter surprise, "Arthur would love to hear you some day.."  
  
"Wow, you hide a lot, Harry Potter..." Tonks said as they reached a room with a plaque on the door that read in gold etched letters 'The Monroe Room'.  
  
"Well, have a good night, Tonks..." Harry said with a long face.  
  
"You too, Harry, and please one day play me the blues harp!" Tonks grinned after him. 


	6. The Dragon and the Shadow

Author's Note/Disclaimer: B.B. King and Ray Charles are amazing jazz/blues artists, they are probably the only real world pop culture I will use. I am a big fan of blues anyway.  
  
Chapter Six: The Dragon and the Shadow/Sleeping Hour  
  
Ginny led Draco and Farrell through the maze of the third floor of the mansion, holding her arms behind her, her fingers interlocked. Draco was walking, his long muscular and slender arms crossed behind his head, his eyes shut seeming to let himself be led only by knowing Ginny's aura. Farrell could not help but spy a look at Draco out of the corner of his eye and he watched with pleasure.  
  
"You just can't keep your eyes off'a me can you, Stillwell?" Draco said, grinning casually.  
  
"Well, that was bold..." Farrell stated flatly, trying not too seem embarrassed.  
  
The two exchanged glances, looking each other over from toe to head. Seemingly quite pleased with one another's bodies. Ginny watched the two, glowering and tapping her right foot out of frustration and urgency to get to her own bed.  
  
"Will you two just get in and keep your 'activities' in a room..." Ginny said, since they'd been at the door of the Blues Study for just about 5 minutes now.  
  
The two men eyed her, both trying to keep from grinning, as they walked into what was basically a blues hall gone bedroom. She laughed a bit ushering them in and closing the tall oak-looking doors tight behind them. The room was gorgeous, neither would have been surprised if people such as the great Ray Charles had played in here, possibly even B.B. King.  
  
The walls were painted a lovely royal blue with floor and ceiling trim of old looking gold. The ceiling seemed miles high, which helped its acoustics, both wondered about this room. Harry, though lonely and whatnot, did not seem one for the blues. There was a set of fairly decent cots, about twin or queen size from what one could guess, and there was chest full of cover sets of all colors and material.  
  
"My dad always said Potter was left with a ton of money..." Draco stated in awe of such a gorgeous room.  
  
"I guess so..." Farrell said, in awe as well, as he reached for a set of black satin sheets.  
  
Farrell began to set one of the cots with the soft and smooth black satin sheets, distracting himself, delicately tucking in all edges and so on. Draco crept behind Farrell, wrapping his arms around Farrell's waist and breathing him in. This took Farrell by surprise, having been so close to the bed, as he turned to look at Draco he felt back onto the black satin bed, catching his fall with her elbows.  
  
Draco followed his movement, supporting himself above Farrell with his hands to the sheets, his arms holding him up as he looked Farrell in the eyes. Farrell looked back at him, trying not to grin too wide or seem to pleased, but he could not help himself.  
  
"So you like this?" Draco smiled at him, teasing him before he muttered something and the lights went out.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hermione, do you think we should let Draco into the Order...?" Ron asked casually. "I think he'd be a useful asset to us, if that's was you mean...." Hermione replied with a faint smile breaching her lips.  
  
Ron smiled back, that was not what he meant but he did understand her side on that. He laid there in his and Hermione's bed, his arm around her back and shoulder. He took in a deep breath looking at her in the fading light of their room. He watched her slowly fall asleep in his arms, hugging her a bit without awakening her or anything.  
  
"Goodnight my dear..." he whispered faintly into her ear.  
  
He shut of the lamp and soon after dozed off, still holding Hermione close. Her hands crept about Ron's waist in her slumber, they now slept in each other's arms. The night enveloped them, as well as the rest of the large mansion's inhabitants.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry finally reached his own room, strolling in lazily and turning on his lamp, he muttered something, following his words his overhead light went out. He sighed, shuffling off his shoes, nudging them away from the bed he had just sat down on. He laid back, closing his and losing himself in thought.  
  
He moved her right forearm over his eyes with a frown as he shook his head. Draco could not have been 'checking' me out, I know Farrell is well... But Draco, no! He tossed and turned a bit on his bed, heaving a heavy sigh he moved his arm, opening his eyes.  
  
He flicked off his lamp, staring into a dark abyss, not an ounce of light shown into the room. He frowned and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
Fred, George and Lee got into their beds in the Joke Room, the 'funniest' room in the mansion. They talked for a little while, but only inaudible whispers. They did not want to discuss the Order or anything to do with Draco, they fell asleep quickly.  
  
*************************  
  
Neville was still upset as he huffed into the Dark Room, which was his, though it used to be the host for a photographer it was now his room in the mansion. He sighed as he closed the door, he was the only one with a room on the first floor. The Joke Room was on the 3rd floor with Ron and Hermione's room 'The Lovers' Den', while The Hero's Throne was Harry's room on the 4th floor with the Blues Study.  
  
"God, why does Draco have to come here now.... If only..." Neville thought to himself, having no idea what he wanted to say.  
  
He curled up a bit on his bed, pulling the comforter over him and pulling the low light chain to turn off the light in his little room.  
  
*************************  
  
Remus got to his room, which was outside for such nights when the moon calls his beast within. He enjoyed his 'hut' outside, he liked nature more than confining stone walls. He yawned loudly as he hit his bed with faint thunk. He stretched a bit, the darkness outside made his hut get pitch black anyway, so he just dozed off to 'dreamland'. 


	7. Days of April

Disclaimer: April Burns is making an appearance, she is from the wonderful indie film 'Pieces of April', and she is not my own of course. She will be a continuing character, so remember this disclaimer when it comes to her, thank ya. Tom Gadden makes his entrance, not my character, belongs to my friend Taylor (Tom Gadden here at FFNET).  
  
Author's Note: The new characters for this chapter, Vaughn Tuscany and Chalcedony Selene, are my own personal character. Also, to learn about Tom and Farrell's past goto to Taylor's fanfiction (Tom Gadden @ FFNET).  
  
Chapter Seven: Days of April  
  
Harry woke-up in his bed awkwardly, smacking his head against his bed's head board. He gritted his teeth a bit, curling his legs forward toards him, trying to take some of the shock from the area away. This was done without point, the pain stung the top of his skull.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!!!" Farrell had a laughing tone with his yell echoed through the house, which was thanks to the special speaker system that Arthur Weasley, .  
  
Harry stumbled out of bed, his head still throbbing with profuse pain from the way he hit his headboard, he didn't give a care that he was still in his night scrubs, he just wanted food. He apparated into the kitchen, as soon as he got there Draco's hands zoomed away from Farrell's hips. Draco smiled faintly at the tired face of Harry.  
  
"We have scrambled eggs, cooked ham, fresh cut canteloupe, and glasses of milk." Farrell said with a smile, proud of his work.  
  
Soon after Harry came Ron and Hermione who were wide awake, followed by Tonks and Ginny. Then about 15 minutes after that Fred, George, Ariadne, Lee, and Neville piled in. Remus was the only one who did not have to awaken this early.  
  
SNAP! CRACK! SNAP!  
  
"Tom?" Draco asked, seeming utterly surprised seeing the man with long brown curls he saw everyday at work now in Harry's kitchen.  
  
"Yes, I would be Tom, Draco..." Tom said, with a cock of the brow, and his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Who are those two?" Draco asked, his face still haunted with a surprised look.  
  
"That'd be Chalcedony Selene..." Tom pointed to tall, black haired woman to his right, "And that would be Professor V-..."  
  
"-aughn Tuscany..." Hermione finished, "How are ya, Vaughn?"  
  
"Oh! Hey, Hermione, I'm doin' fine," Vaughn said in an excited cajun accent, "Just here on business with Tom and Chalce."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hermione said finishing the question tightly because Ron was giving Vaughn a jealous glare.  
  
"No worries, mon ami, I'm with someone and women are not my thing..." Vaughn stated flatly.  
  
"Well... I... Uh..." Ron stumbled with his words, having no idea what to say to Vaughn's blunt and direct words.  
  
Tom grinned lightly at Vaughn and then turned to face Draco again. He took a deep breath, flicking some of his brown curls from his eyes, clearing his view. He observd to faces that were quite fixated on him, since he took hold of the discussion.  
  
"Well, I got the message you sent by Mind Mail..." Tom paused, his deep voice lingering, "I think it would be wonderful if you participated in the Order as an informant, but Justin and Kiria cannot know."  
  
"Mind Mail?" Neville questioned.  
  
"A message sent by one's mind to Mind Mirror of another person," Chalcedony spoke in a cool, relaxing tone.  
  
"Mind Mirrors are very helpful," Hermione stated wisely.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is a Mind Mirror?" Ron asked, seeming confused.  
  
"Doesn't matter..." Farrell said absently, watching Tom, seeming distraught, "I have to go, I um.... have to shop at Diagon Alley..."  
  
Tom cocked a brow at Farrell, confused by his attitude. He had hoped Farrell would be happy to see him after all of these years. He frowned at Farrell, who would not look at him, not at all. He sadly shrugged it off returning to discussing things with Draco.  
  
"Can I come with you, Farrell?" Ariadne asked casually, but concern was swimming in her tone, "I need a new broom, I could grab it..."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure..." Farrell still sounded as if his mind was elsewhere.  
  
Ariadne and Farrell went into the living room, each using some Floo Powder. Leaving one by one, since you can't really get two people somewhere at once by the Floo Network, you could end up on Nocturne Alley or some other obscure area.  
  
Ariadne had gone first, she was dusting herself off just as Farrell came through the fireplace of the Floo Network's newly built Diagon Alley Floo Network fireplace. She helped him up and he dusted himself off, still seeming quite melancholy. The two walked out onto the street, passing and owl and creature shop as well as a candy shop.  
  
"What happened back there? Why wouldn't you talk or look at Tom?" Ariadne pressed with caution.  
  
"Uhmm... Well, promise not to tell anyone?" Farrell's voice and face were covered in desperation.  
  
"Of course! I promise, you cn tell me..." Ariadne said, assurance in her voice.  
  
"Well... I'm still in love with Tom, but..." Farrell paused, "I've kind of fallen for someone new..."  
  
With a bang, Ariadne sailed off her feet landing on her back on the stone walk of Diagon Alley. A girl of decent height, brown hair with streaks on red in her short bangs, had just slammed Ariadne in the gut with such force that Ariadne's eyes started to water.  
  
"Oh my god!" Farrell swooped to Ariadne's side, and gave a side-long glare to the girl.  
  
"Ariadne Marie Sheralynn Black! You little piece of crap!" the girl was furious, "You still owe me that 20 galleons, for you know what!"  
  
"A-April?" Ariadne said, coughing to regain her senses. 


	8. And April Rolls In

Authr's Note: Remember the disclaimer from Chapter 7 about April Burns, she is not mine! So ha, you can't screw me over about it.  
  
Chapter Eight: And April Rolls In  
  
"Damn straight! Seriously, where in the hell have you been?" April said, she was obviously furious.  
  
"I've been working at my JOB! Jeez, you could have called or sent an owl..." Ariadne started as Farrell helped her to her feet.  
  
"I tried called your boss said you hadn't showed up in weeks..." Arpil was not tapping her left foot, her face had grown quite red with her anger.  
  
"What is going on, Aria?" Farrell asked, seeming kind of concerned.  
  
"Go on, Ari, tell him what you did..." April was now grinning.  
  
"Uhm... Well... Shit, April, it's not his business!" Ariadne glowered furiously at April, "Farrell, I'm gonna talk to April privately, I'll meet you at Olivander's later, okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure we need to grabs some stock of wands.. Catch you, and be careful!" Farrell eyed April as he walked off.  
  
Ariadne held her hand cupped over April's mouth till Farrell was out of sight. She glared at April, who glared back. It was clear that two did not have a wonderful past together, but they seemed to have an awkward friendship.  
  
"Jeez, April, I'm in the Order now! So is Farrell, he can't know about this!" Ariadne's face was like stone, she was utterly serious.  
  
"YOU'RE IN THE WHAT?!" April yelled so loud that a few by-standers looked at her and Ariadne.  
  
"Shhhh!" Ariadne pulled April to a darker part of the alley, still gripping her sore stomach, "I'm in the Order now..."  
  
"You're a former Slytherin and you are helping that Potter kid?" April was sounding angrier by the moment.  
  
"Yes! He's really not like the Daily Prophet had said.... You know that!" Ariandne said bluntly.  
  
"What ever happened to you hating him and thinking he was a poor excuse for a wizard..." April said in a mocking tone.  
  
"I've changed since then..." Ariadne said distantly, "Here's your 20 galleons..." Ariadne handed her some galleons with a frown and then she walked away.  
  
April watched after her, a sense of concern on her face. I hope I didn't hurt her too badly. April thought about how much power she placed in that punch, she put so much she wouldn't be surprise if she broke a rib or something. She's walking fine, she'll get over it, I have to go give this to someone quite special before it's too late.  
  
************************  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione blankly, his scar seared a moment, but stopped almost directly after, this had not happened in almost 3 years. The last time it did was when Ron got hurt pretty bad by a bludger in a game about 3-4 years back. He traced his fingers over his scar lightly.  
  
"Did it hurt or something?" Ron asked, watching Harry trace over his scar.  
  
Ginny ran in, she was flustered, and it seemed as if she'd run all around the mansion. It was obvious she had an urgent message, she huffed for breath and blurted it.  
  
"I just.... got a message.... from Farrell..." Ginny paused, taking in a deep breath, "Ariadne got... in a 'fight'.... He scanned her there.... is internal bleeding... He asked for Hermione!"  
  
Harry stood up abruptly, seeming surprised. Was his scar letting him know that a loved one was hurt? Is that why it was searing with pain just a moment ago? He apparated from his spot, followed by Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! SNAP!  
  
They suddenly appeared in front of Olivander's, the wand shop on Diagon Alley. Harry spun about, behind him Farrell had Ariadne hoisted by her right arm over his shoulder. The others turned around right after he had turned to face Farrell and Ariadne.  
  
"Hermione, she needs your medical spells..." Farrell said in despiration, "She can't go to the hospital because its not a magical injury..."  
  
Hermione walked towards Ariadne, holding out her wand aiming it at her. She muttered a few words and a wispy seafoam sparkle shot towards Ariadne, wrapping about her stomach.  
  
"This will stop the blood flow and heal the damage, but it will still be quite sore..." Hermione said, "Now how did that happen?"  
  
"This gi-" Farrell started off.  
  
"It was nothing, nothing at all...." Ariand interrupted Farrell, ending the discussion. 


	9. The Way We Get By

Chapter Nine: The Way We Get By  
  
(In the Living Room)  
  
As the group disapparated from the alley and appeared in the old mansion, they all split ways. Except for Hermione, she stayed behind with Ariadne. She wanted answers, she wanted to know what was going on with her, she was concerned.  
  
"Ari, what is going on, I know this was no accident, as did Farrell..." Hermione's face serious and concerned all at once, but she would not let Ariadne escape the question.  
  
"Can you not tell anyone?" Ariadne had a pleading voice and expression.  
  
"Of course I can, you know I can..." Hermione smiled assuringly.  
  
"Well... You know I was a Slytherin and how I hadn't joined the Order till about a year ago..." Ariadne paused, breathing in deeply, "Well, my friend April... Yes, April Burns... and I made a bet on something in relation to Neville, he doesn't know it was me..."  
  
Hermione just watched Ariadne, who was spilling her heart about her past to her. She remembered April, quite well actually... April had teased Hermione endlessy throughout her seventh year, but she didn't realize that Ariadne had been friends with her till now.  
  
"You know that close call he had with a Sect of Secrecy member a couple years back.... April organized it and I had bet 20 galleons on his death..." Ariadne was now in tears, "I regret it so much, I was so surprised when Harry let me join the Order so willingly..." She was almost sobbing now.  
  
Hermione had no idea what to say, this was a blow... A huge blow... She hugged Ariadne for a moment, then pushes her lightly by her shoulders, looking her in the eyes carefully.  
  
"That was a horrible thing to do, Ari, but look at all the good things you have done since..." Hermione paused, "You have saved lives, you have saved Neville's skin many'a times.... I won't tell him, but realize it may be discovered...."  
  
"Thank you so much, Hermione..." Ariadne choked back tears.  
  
************************  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
"I'm worried about Aria...." Farrell said, distraction obvious in his tone.  
  
"I'm worried about you..." Harry said, looking at Farrell, "You have been really distant ever since Tom came around earlier..."  
  
"That's none of your business...." Farrell stated flatly and firmly.  
  
"It may not be, but as leader of the Order, I want all my fellow Order people to be in a right state..." Harry paused, "Which you are obviously not!"  
  
"I'm fine!!" Farrell boomed, a tear streaming his cheek.  
  
"Farrell, calm down, it's nothing..." Ron said, offering a tissue after seeing the tear.  
  
"Fin! You want to know what it is?" Farrell wiped his eye, seeming really upset he continued, "I'm still in love with Tom, but I have regret because I've fallen for another... Now after many years I see him and I'm not happy, I'm empty...."  
  
Harry and Ron watched their friend who was so upset, he was almost crying. Both believed not only did her worry for Ariadne, his best friend, but he worried for himself. He seemed to hate this 'emptiness' he had felt when he saw Tom and it was breaking his heart. Neither Harry nor Ron knew what they could possibly say to change the mood.  
  
"I wish I could forget things like you, Harry..." Farrell stated in a hollow voice.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked, cocking a brow.  
  
"He forgot about Cho so easily... Especially after he and Ginny started dating..." Farrell's voice was still very hollow.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Ron boomed, "YOU'RE WITH GINNY, HARRY?!?"  
  
"Yes..." Harry said, looking at his feet, "We didn't tell you cause you were worried about Quidditch and the N.E.W.T.s that year, we didn't want to distract you..."  
  
"You still should have told me..." Ron calmed himself a bit, "I'm glad that you two are together, though I'm surprised... I had thought she'd gotten over her crush..."  
  
"Not really it was there, only lingering..." Harry said.  
  
"Wow.... So much to learn!" Ron spoke while pouring himself a glass of Butterbeer and downing it almost instantaneously, "I feel like we live in a soap opera, Harry..."  
  
"We pretty much do, Ron..." Harry stated jokingly. 


	10. What a Wonderful World

Author's Note: This is the long awaited chapter in which Harry plays the 'blues harp' for Tonks. There will be mentions of popular blues artists, etc. This chapter is dedicated to Taylor (Tom Gadden @ FFNET) so he can smile and think of happy thoughts.  
  
Chapter Ten: What a Wonderful World  
  
Tonks stood on the inside of Harry's window pain, leaning against her arms crossed over her chest and a grin forming. It was early in the morning and she waited for him to wake up because she wanted to hear Harry play the blues harp as he had promised her. But Harry just laid there, fast asleep, not seeming to want to wake up anytime time soon.  
  
She walked to his bed and shook him, almost violently, to wake him up. She became frustrated, he was still not waking up, so she did what she thought was best.  
  
"WAKE UP, SUNSHINE!!!!" Tonk yelled into Harry's ear.  
  
He jumps up, startled, his heart beating so hard it felt like it would burst through his chest. He calmed down when he saw Tonks's smiling face looking at him. Her hands at her hips and her left foot tapping on the floor, she was grinning, almost menacingly.  
  
"I got the blues, Harry..." Tonks said, still grinning.  
  
"What?" Harry asked seeming confused, then it dawned on him, "Right now?"  
  
"Of course now, Mr. Potter!" She said flatly.  
  
He shrugged and headed towards his huge closet, closing the door to change into his jean, a black shirt, a pair of deep blue chucks, and a studded belt. He poped out, grabbing his glasses and an ivory colored box that had blue lettering that read 'Traditional Blues Harp', from his bedside table's drawer.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to the Blues Study, then.... Draco and Farrell aren't here right now, so that room is free..." Harry stated, "Plus it has the best acoustics..."  
  
The two walked along the hallway of the floor, till they hit the tall gorgeous doors of the Blues Study, both walked in. Tonks observed the lovely blue of the walls and the gold trin at the floor and ceiling. Harry walked till he hit the 'stage', a platform about half a foot from the floor, he took a seat and took out his 'blues harp'. Tonks took a seat on the floor in front of him, with a grin.  
  
"Any requests?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"How about..." Tonks paused to think, "That song by B.B. King song 'How Can You Get'?"  
  
Harry grinned, that was one of his favorite songs, both to play and listen to. Her took the 'blues harp' to his lips, began a heavy bluesy harmonica version of the the tune. Closing his eyes, his whole form getting into the beat. His right foot pounded the floor to the beat, he seemed lost in his own playing.  
  
Tonks stared at him, he was quite good, not just quite. He was amazingly good, she watched him, he was so into it. It made her smile as she watched him.  
  
As he came to finishing the song the tall doors of the Blues Study opened and someone came in. Tonks saw that it was Hermione. Tonks was quite surprised to see Hermione, who was grinning at Harry as he closed the song off.  
  
"Man, I missed this..." Hermione said, taking in a full breath of the room.  
  
"I bet, so did I..." Harry said with a smile, "Why did we stop? I mean, it's not like we never have time for it.."  
  
"You really should start up again!" Tonks said with a great smile on her face.  
  
"Can you play 'What A Wonderful World', Harry? I know it's not really blues, but I need that song." Hermione asked, with a faint smile.  
  
Harry nodded, carrying the 'blues harp' to his lips once more, he began to let his low breaths start off the song. Hermione and Tonks smiled at each other as Hermione took a seat. Harry played the song, closing his eyes, getting into it, his foot stomping lightly to the beat. His torso swaying with the song, he was so into playing it.  
  
The way he played, it sounds so amazing, it calmed everyone. It made all their worries and thoughts leave for this one peaceful and happy moment. 


	11. And I Don't Want to Be Wrong

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I just haven't had a ton of time to work on or update this thing, I feel bad, but whatever. It's almost a week now and trust I didn't mean to take this long on it, I've been doing some SAT prep. So now, here it is the wonderful Chapter 11.  
  
Chapter Eleven: And I Don't Want to Be Wrong  
  
Harry woke up, blinking a few times, not recognizing where he was at first. He yawned, now realizing he'd fallen asleep in the Blues Study. Hermione and Tonks had also fallen asleep there, he checked his watch, it was about 2 am. He picked up Hermione and carried her over to put her on one the cots, and then picked up Tonks putting her on the other cot. He then tucked each of them in, kissing each on the forehead, then he left to go to the kitchen, to grab a Butterbeer.  
  
He began down the stairs, hearing Tom's and Farrell's voices from the kitchen. As he came to the door of the kitchen he saw Fred, George, and Lee huddled at the bottom of the door. They were all listening in on the discussion that Tom and Farrell were having.  
  
"They're having a fight...." whispered Lee.  
  
"What about?" Harry asked in a whisper.  
  
"Well, it seems that both are in love with one another.... But it seems like something happened awhile back." Lee said in a responsive whisper.  
  
"They did! They separated, I forget why...." Fred said in a know-it-all whisper.  
  
"Shhhhhh..." George said, whispering, "They're talking again..."  
  
Tom's voice, as well as Farrell's voice now seeped out of the kitchen once more. Sadness enveloped, but hidden in their voices. Something had happened between them, but no one could seem to figure out what it had been, or at least no one remembered.  
  
"Tom, I don't want to discuss this! We separated and you're with someone now...!" Farrell said in an angry but disheartened tone.  
  
"Then when, Farrell?" Tom stated flatly, "It's been about 5, maybe 6 years... And we haven't talked and yesterday you wouldn't even look me in the eye!"  
  
"It's not that easy, Tom... And it's not that simple..." Farrell's voice shook with sadness.  
  
"If it's not that simple, then tell me how complicated it is, Farrell..." Tom's deep voice had an undertone of sadness lingering.  
  
"Tom, this is not what I want to start my day with..." Farrell said, still unable to look at Tom.  
  
"Well, then when, Farrell?" Tom was seeming to get a little angry in his tone.  
  
"Never..." Farrell said bluntly as her walked out the back kitchen door with a loud slam.  
  
Tom watched after Farrell, understanding why he was so sad. He and Farrell split ways in their late 6th, almost 7th year when they realized they had separate dreams. He wanted to be in the wizarding FBI and Farrell strived to be a writer for the Daily Prophet. The separation element was harsh, Tom would be all over and Farrell would be left alone.  
  
Tom sighed faitly, fixing to get himself a tall mug of Butterbeer. Once he poured the mug, he downed it heavily and heaved another lonesome, but wise and understanding sigh as he head out the front door of the kitchen.  
  
The eavesdroppers were no longer there, they'd gone to the living room. They didn't want to mention anything about Farrell to Tom, having no desire to stir up any more sadness. 


	12. Don't Know Why

Author's Note: So sorry for this awful delay on chapters, but here is the wonderful and belated Chapter 12. I haven't had a ton of time, so thats why it's so late. It kinda sucks, but it delves into Farrell and Tom's relationship just a tad.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Don't Know Why  
  
Farrell stood outside of the door for a few moment fire searing through him, he turned, but Tom had left the kitchen. He just slumped to the ground, smacking his head against the door lightly out of anger as tears streamed out of his eyes, he cupped his hands to his face.  
  
Someone was flying overhead whistling happily as they swooped down for a landing, it was Neville, who had improved his flying since school times. He blinked at the sobbing Farrell, walking towards him and leaning down to comfort him and see what was wrong. Farrell was practically choking on his tears as he looked up at Neville with water stung eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi Neville..." Farrel said, trying his damnedest to choke back his tears.  
  
"Are you okay, Farrell, mate?" Neville's face contorted with extreme concern.  
  
"Have you ever had to give up on love..... due to personal differences, yet whenever you see that person you feel like your heart.... sinks and bleeds?" Farrell asked, choking back tears, but anger seeped into his tone.  
  
"Well...." Neville paused, not knowing exactly what to say to this, having never experienced love, since he was such an outcast.  
  
Farrell looked eye at Neville, his tears slowing, seeing that Neville had no experience in the field. He cocked his red and tear stained face to the side. He swiped the wet drops from his face, looking at Neville's concerned face.  
  
"You've never had love, have you, mate?" Farrell asked cautiously.  
  
"No, can't say I have..." Neville's attitude grew sullen and seeming melancholy.  
  
"I never really knew you when I was at Hogwarts... I feel bad for that, you're a wonderful guy.." The tears were slowly stopping, though he knew they could begin again unless he got his mind off of Tom till he talked to him again.  
  
"Eh, it's nothing, mate, we know each other now... I was dolt in school, not much of a guy anyways..." Neville stated casually, a strict knowledge of himself was noted in this.  
  
"Goddess, I miss Hogwarts... I almost miss the Prophet, but I really couldn't stand the negativity the put on Harry..." Farrell said in a reminiscent voice.

"You worked for the Prophet?" Neville thought aloud, it must has slipped his mind.

"Yeah, I wanted to be a journalist, but I figured the crap about Harry would have stopped by the time we graduated, I was wrong... You had to be anti- Harry or you weren't a Prophet-supporter..." Farrell's tone seemed irritated even saying such details.

"That's so ridiculous, I can't stand the Prophet anymore..." Neville huffed.

There was a knock on the screen door they'd been leaning on. Neville turned and looked up, it was Harry and he looked like he wanted to join them. Neville moved, allowing Harry to come outside. Harry knelt down, seeing Farrell reddened face, with it's deep tear stains.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just had a little breakdown..." Farrell said seeming empty.

"About Tom?" Harry asked cautiously, hoping not to strike a nerve.

Farrell nodded, trying to keep the tear from coming back, having absolutely no desire to burst out in tears again. Especially not in front of Neville again, who had just helped and comforted him. He stood up, helping the others up and they headed into the kitchen.


	13. Everybody Hurts

Chapter Thirteen: Everybody Hurts  
  
Harry sat there, on the shelf of the giant window of his room and stared out into the grassy wonderland outside. His mind was everywhere at once, he could hardly concentrate, one thought hovered and it was of Hermione. He racked his brain a thousand times to get her out of his head. Her hair. Her smile. Her body. It all sat in his mind, all thse thoughts of his best friend's girlfriend. He couldn't understand it at all, he could not understand where these feelings came from.  
  
He shook his head endlessly, trying to shake the thoughts from him when a few knocks resonated from his doors. He blinked, looking to it, pausing a few moments before letting them in. A s and his throat opened for him to speak.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry mutteredloud enough for them to hear.  
  
"It's just me, mate!" Ron said cheerfully, creaking the door to the room open enough and stepped in.  
  
"Oh hey..." Harry replied, feeling awkward.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Ron asked, seeming concerned.  
  
"Just something, it won't get out of my head...." Harry frowned, turning to look out the window rather than his friend. He was dating Ron's little sister and he loved her, but he had loved Hermione forever, he couldn't look at Ron right now.  
  
Ron stared at Harry moment, he knew something was bothering him. Something was looming over his head, he knew Harry well enough to know this gloomy mood. He knew it from their many years at Hogwarts, he was nervous to press him for an explanation. He just stood waiting to see if Harry might just blow up about whatever was sitting in his head.  
  
"Ron...." Harry said, sounding nervous and upset, "Have you ever felt like you were betraying someone completely?"  
  
"Well, no...." Ron said curiously.  
  
"Ergh..." Harry groaned, "I'm such a dolt, an idiot.... An ass..."  
  
"No, you are not!" Ron protested angrilly.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I am..." Harry turned to face Ron, "I'm in love with two people......... I can't stand it!"  
  
Ron was stunned, he had no idea what to say. He knew Harry had been dating his sister only a few days ago and now Harry is troubled by loving another. Who could it be? Ron thought to himself, that sat in him only for a moment.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron asked a low voice.  
  
"It's....." Harry paused a moment, finding this hard to just say to his best friend, "It's..... Hermione, Ron..."  
  
Ron felt like he had just been slammed by a battering ram, he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it, it must be a simple joke or a lie. It could not be the truth, but Harry's facial expression should such a sadness that Ron knew it was not a lie. He crumpled against the wall, his back twicthing against the cool wall and his thoughts were everywhere.  
  
"Are you okay.... Ron?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"Too much.... just too much..." Ron was shaking and his voice cracking.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron...." Harry's voice still quaked.  
  
"No.... can't be happening..." Ron was still shaking, he felt like he was having a breakdown.  
  
Harry had no idea what to say or do, he felt like he was nothing now. He felt like he did not exist, that he vanished from the Earth. Harry watched Ron nervously.  
  
Ron stood from the wall still shaking fairly violently, he stormed out of Harry's room. He did not look back, he couldn't bring himself to look back at Harry. He felt lost, he felt betrayed, he felt like his heart was just ripped from his chest. It was just too much, just way too much and he denied it to be truth, it just could not be this. Not now, not Harry and not Hermione. 


	14. Ruled by Secrecy

Author's Note: So you finally get a chapter that talks about Nikolias! Aren't you all just jumping with joy now? Ah hahahhhahhaha! 3 Also you meet, Cassiopeia Hailwood, Nik's messenger/spy. It's sort of short, but the next chapter will continue it off, cliffhanging here.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Ruled by Secrecy  
  
A dark, tall figure stood before the darkness leaking in through the window. His pale hands gripping one another behind her back and his long black hair swayed a bit with the wind. He closed his ebony eyes, breathing the night deep into his nostrils. He let out a short-lived sinister laugh and grinned maliciously, his thin lips curling.  
  
"And what makes you laugh, Nik?" a harsh sounding female voice echoed in the large dark room.  
  
"That Black woman, she is quite amusing..." Nikolias's voice slithered out of his small lips, "She tries so hard to become one of them, but deep in her heart she knows her roots will be the victor..."  
  
"Are you sure of this, sire?" the harsh voice spoke again.  
  
"It is a mix of hope and knowledge, Cassiopeia..." Nikolias stated flatly.  
  
The woman's form became slightly more visible as she stepped forward towards to the moonlight. She was of medium height, her hair was long and seemed to glow a deep red, her eyes were a sapphire color and seemed to pierce the soul.  
  
"Hope.... I see, so you did fall in love with her, didn't you?" Cassiopeia asked scornfully.  
  
"Cassiopeia, you are stepping on dangerous waters..." Nikolias's voice bellowed, he still did not turn to her or look at her, "Now leave, I want you to catch up with the Weasley boy, he is in Hogsmeade. You need to get in close with him, befriend him and use a disguise."  
  
Cassiopeia's eyes narrowed and she huffed angrily, she hated it when he got defensive. She cared deeply for him while Ariadne Black could care less for him. He was in love with that girl and Cassiopeia hated her for that. One day soon she would get her back, she would make her plead for forgiveness, she would end Nikolias's love for the girl.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Cassiopeia apparated right into Hogsmeade, where Ron was going, just as he had arrived and he crashed into her. Once he realized what had happened, he helped her up and his eyes filled with overwhelming apologies to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry miss!" Ron pleaded to her.  
  
"Oh, no worries, mate!" She said dusting herself off, she now appeared to be a young woman with ivory skin, summer blonde hair and her sapphire eyes lingered.  
  
"I'll buy you a drink to make up, come on.." Ron ushered her into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Umm, alright..." She said, alarmed by his kindness, she walked into the old-fashioned tavern and took a seat at the bar, he followed after her seating himself as well.  
  
"You don't look familiar... Where do you come from?" He asked casually, using his hand to signal for 2 Butterbeers.  
  
"Oh, I'm from London, on a visit to my cousin..." She conjured this lie from nowhere.  
  
"How rude of me, I'm Ron Weasley, and you are?" He smiled at her graciously.  
  
"Oh, I'm Karine Fairwater..." She smiled back. 


	15. Tearing Away

Author's Note: This is part two of Chapter Fourteen! 3 I hope you all enjoy it, and don't worry, the chapter will start to get longer, so get ready to read lots!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Tearing Away  
  
"Well, nice to meet you, Karine," Ron smile half-hearted at her, then going for a sip of his Butterbeer, for a moment he thought he saw Lupin sitting at the other end of the bar, but he doubted it.  
  
"Why the long face, Ron?" Karine asked, grabbing her Butterbeer, turning herself in her bar stool to lean back against the bar counter.  
  
"Uh..." Ron blinked, looking at her curiously, "Oh, I had a bad night and a bad morning..."  
  
"Hmmm? Mind if I venture for a description?" Karine asked cautiously.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luping stared at the map under his cloak curiously, seeing a 'Cassiopeia Hailwood' in place of the supposed 'Karine Fairwater'. He made himself a new map, similar to the Marauder's Map, only it made itself into a map of where one was at the time.  
  
"Cassipeia..." Lupin whispered to himself, "My lord, she was that girl in my Defense Against Dark Arts class, way back when...."  
  
His eyes darted up to take a look at her, but she was a completely different looking woman now. He could recall that this was not how she looked at Hogwarts and he grew suspicious of her meeting with Ron, but he laid low till they parted.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's just say I live in a soap opera..." Ron said in a blank and void tone.  
  
"Ah, I understand what you mean..." Karine took a swig of her Butterbeer and thought to ask him of Harry, but thought it may make him suspicious, "So, where do you live, are you local?"  
  
"Oh, I live in a mansion with some friends from Hogwarts, in London," Ron said, smiling faintly at her.  
  
"Oh, you're from Hogwarts?" She asked in a fake tone of joy.  
  
"Yeah, did you?" He asked curiously, looking her over again, she didn't look familiar, maybe she was a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin.  
  
"Oh, of course, I was in Slytherin... You were, in ummm... uhhh," She paused and then as if she hadn't known and only remembered now, "Gryffindor, right?"  
  
"Yup, I'm surprised you know who I am...." Ron sighed.  
  
"You were friends with Harry Potter and that mudblood girl... What was her name again?" Karine asked, not noticing the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione Granger! And she is no mudblood!" Ron huffed, slamming his Butterbeer down so hard the glass shattered and he stormed from the bar, almost steaming with anger.  
  
She blinked after him, just as Lupin lept from his seat and grabbed for her arm to pull her out the side door and once they reached the outdoors he slammed her against the side of the bar. He pinned to it and glared at her angrily, then removed the hood of him cloak.  
  
"Show who you really are, Cassiopeia!" Lupin roared.  
  
Cassiopeia morphed back to her true form, her body, face, eyes, hair, and clothing changed to what it had been when she was at Nikolias's tower. She recognized this man, it was her former professor, and one her her favorites really.  
  
"Hello again, Professor Lupin..." Cassiopeia's stated in a mocking tone.  
  
"Now, I remember you... What did you want with Ronald Weasley?" Lupin's eyes narrowed, he felt the need to be a father to the boys of the mansion.  
  
"Nothing..." She said, glaring back at him.  
  
"I can see the lies in your black eyes, Cassiopeia..." Lupin said, letting up on her a bit.  
  
"I want to know what he knows..." She said laughing and SNAP! She disapparated. 


	16. A Light So Dim

Chapter Sixteen: A Light So Dim  
  
Remus growled low after she disapparated and walked onto the sun stained rocks of Hogsmeade's streets with a large sigh. He looked arund, seeing Harry looking about aimlessly, figuring he was looking for Ron, knowing about their fight now. He headed towards Harry with a wise smile, calming himself.  
  
"Hello Harry..." Remus said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Remus, have you seen Ron?" Harry asked, seeming upset, "He stormed out on me a bit ago.... Justified, though."  
  
"Yeah, he was at the Three Broomstick a bit ago, he went home I think... Apparate, its the fastest way." Remus said sagely.  
  
"Oh, well, then I'll catch you another time, Remus!" Harry smiled half- heartedly.  
  
SNAP!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron reached to open the door of his room in the mansion, just as Harry appeared in front of him , leaning against the door. Harry stared at Ron blankly, refusing to let Ron into his room, not wanting him to storm out again.  
  
"Ron, we need to speak." Harry said flatly.  
  
"No, we don't, Harry!" Ron started to boil a bit.  
  
"Yes we do, cause its only feelings, Ron, I love Ginny and I always will..." Harry said, sadness welled in his tone.  
  
"Feelings, Harry? Thats all it is?" Ron said angrily, "If its just feelings why tell me?"  
  
"Because we're friends, Ron..." Harry took that punch hard, he figured Ron would understand.  
  
"And friends hide dating the sister of their best friend and having feelings for the best friend's dream girl?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
"I wasn't sure if Ginny was ready to tell you and I knew that you love Hermione and I didn't want this to happen, Ron..." Harry said, sadness still welling in his voice, "I figured you'd understand that...."  
  
"I do, Harry, I know your intentions were well meant... But its blow..." Ron said flatly.  
  
"And I'm sorry for hiding it this long, if you want I won't tell Ginny or Hermione about this..." Harry said, looking to the sun setting in the window.  
  
"No, Harry, we'll have a little meeting... All four of us..." Ron said, forcing his door open behind Harry, "They'll be up in a minute..."  
  
Harry leapt from the doorway, now hearing Hermione and Ginny giggling as they went up the stairwell near Ron's room. Ron dragged Harry into the room, then using his wand he had four chair slide over in a sort of circle. Then offered Harry a seat, just as the two women wandered in. Ginny sat to left of Harry and Hermione sat to the right of Ron across from Harry and Ginny.  
  
It was time that all of them discuss this issue and solve whatever problems may arise in it. They need to just end it all here, stop it dead and say what needs to be said. 


	17. Sunrise, Sunset

Chapter Seventeen: Sunrise, Sunset  
  
Harry decided to command the discussion since a silence had befallen the four of them. He wanted to end this silence, for it only deepened the wound in his gut, that he created with his own emotions. He looked from Ron to Hermione, and then he looked to Ginny with a comforting smile.  
  
"We're here to discuss how we are all feeling... Ron and I have chosen to just end it all here and now," Harry paused to take in a breath, "I've been hiding both emotions and relationships."  
  
Hermione cocked a curious eyebrow and Ginny was just watching Harry's form shake nervously. Ron turned away for a minute, not wanting to hear this all over again.  
  
"Ron, you now know of my love for your sister... And you know of my feelings for Hermione, even though you may have no desire to know." Harry closed his eyes, breathing in deep and heavy.  
  
"Wait... Hold up... Your feelings for me?" Hermione grew red, none could be sure if it was embarassment or anger.  
  
"Yes... I've harbored feelings for you since our third year at Hogwarts...." Harry stalled, he was squeezing Ginny's hand quite tightly, "They're there still, but I love Ginny way too much to bother with that..."  
  
Harry felt faint, he felt woozy and tired. There was one more thing he wanted to say, but he was unsure if this was the right moment. He loved Ginny so much and he loved Ron like a brother. Hermione was just his crush and he tried to part with most of those feelings and succeeded sort of. No, he thought to himself, this is not the right time, maybe in few more days.  
  
"So, is this over?" Ron said, frustration clear in his tone.  
  
Hermione turned and glared at Ron, her face even redder than minutes before. She made it clear that Ron needed to listen and get over himself.  
  
"This is your best friend spilling his guts to you, don't you give a bloody damn?" Hermione said furiously.  
  
"Of course I do, Hermione, but its upsetting when this best friend dates your sister behind your back and likes your girldfriend!" Ron yelled and stormed out of the room.  
  
Ginny clenched her teeth and fists, she was so upset with Ron. He was past over-reacting. It was not Harry who hid it, she hadn't wanted Ron to know. She wanted to tell him when she was ready and at the right time and place. She loved her brother and she loved Harry so much, she did not care about his feelings for Hermione, she knew in her mind it wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to the dumb bloke of a brother I have." Ginny said bluntly and followed after Ron. 


	18. Honest Mistake

**Chapter Eighteen: Honest Mistake**

Harry sat there, having no idea what to do, Ron seemed overwhelmingly angry, Ginny had followed Ron to talk and he was left there with Hermione. Twiddling his thumbs and feeling like he had just destroyed something dear to him. Hermione was leaning back in her seat, staring the ceiling, shaking her head and feeling so confused, she had no idea Harry had felt that way about. There were no hints to that in all of the years she had known. She tried to think of a time when it could have been seen by her, but she couldn't find it, nowhere, why didn't he ever show any signs she wondered. She just couldn't understand it or him for that matter.

Out of nowhere, they heard a crashing noise and what sounded like a scream, to them this uncomfortable silence was finally over as they both ran towards where the sound had come from. They ran down the stairs and were halted abruptly by a surprising sight... A woman who looked about their age, if not older, was covered in a number of different sized luggage bags, she had long deep red hair and pale skin. Soon after they saw her another woman about the other woman's age as well came running up the stairs, huffing heavily, her long purplish black hair fell into her face as she fell to her knees beginning to pry the luggage off the other.

"Oh my god, Jeanne, are you alright?" The woman with the dark hair said.

"I guess... You should have just taken some of your luggage up, Rae!" The red-head, Jeanne stated with a hint of anger.

"Umm, are you ladies all set?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves..." The one covered in luggage stood up, putting out her hand,"My name is Jeanne Forsythe, I'm George's girlfriend!"

"And I'm Raven Logan, I was Fred's girlfriend, now we're just buddies," Raven smiled, displaying her hand, not recognizing Hermione,"And you must be Harry Potter?"

Hermione blinked for a moment, was that the Raven who went to Hogwarts with them? Was that the Raven who used to hang out with Draco and cronies? She watched the woman a moment, now recognizing her as that girl. She smiled and began to introduce herself to the ladies, as Harry shook their hands,"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, nice to meet you both!"

"Ah, Professor Granger!" Jeanne smiled and took her hand. "Vaughn and Verity have discussed a bunch about you!"

"Professor Tuscany is quite the gentleman and Professor Dejean is very wonderful person to chat with." Hermione smiled back, shaking her hand.

"Professor Dejean?" Harry questioned curiously.

"When Professor Flitwick retired, Verity took up teaching Charms, she worked with the twins at their shop during our sixth year, remember?" Hermione gave Harry a look saying he should have remember that.

"Why don't we get their things to the third floor, and then head to the living room for some Butterbeer and chit-chat." Harry said with a great smile as he grabbed some luggage.

All four of them brought all of the luggage to the storage room on the third floor. After all of the luggage was set and prepared, they dusted their hands and heaved sighs of relief in sync with one another, then they smiled. They all began down the stairs, heading to the living room to talk and drink some Butterbeer, until the twins came home from work. It was always nice to see people you haven't seen in years, Harry thought to himself as they hit the first floor. Hermione led the girls into the living and Harry went to the kitchen to grabs the mugs and the drinks. He returned to the room, pouring everyone a mug of Butterbeer, he then took his normal seat by the fireplace.

SNAP! CRACK! CRACK! SNAP!

A second later three wizards and a witch appeared in the living room, it was Fred, George, Vaughn and Verity. All of them were returning from work, though it was odd that Verity and Vaughn were here, Hermione thought. The smiled and snapped their fingers, mugs appeared and filled with the Butterbeer before them.

"Going ta start a party without us, Hermione?" Vaughn asked with a grin. "I heard from Fred that Raven and Jeanne would be here for the week."

"Silly people, starting parties without the Weasley twins." George smiled, thrusting his mug into the air.


	19. Can't Look Down

**Chapter Nineteen: Can't Look Down**

Ariadna took in a deep iced breath, it filled her lungs and she still felt no relief. She couldn't handle this right now, it was all too much of her past slamming in her face. She need to talk to someone, someone not involved, but involved in the same moment. She had to talk with Donnie, he was Raven's husband, he didn't know much of the situation and what he did know was a tiny bit from herlsef and some from Raven. But, how in the world would she get the nerves to talk to him right now? He was probably working and if he was, he probably wouldn't have time to spare. She paced back and forth, rthis brought a smile to her face because Raven commonly did this in the Common room, some nights.

She continued to paced and plopped on her floor, she was not at the mansion, she had no clue of the celebration. At the current time it was the least of her worries... She was at her cabin in North London, she needed to get away from the mansion. She didn't even know that Raven was in town, for that matter. _I have to get over to St. Mungo's_, she thought to herself, _I need to talk with Donnie and he needs to be there. _She heaved a great sigh, not particularly having a desire to involve him, but she had to do it, she then apparated.

_SNAP!_

--------------------

"Nope, it'd be a sin to start any party without the Weasley twins, ain't that right, Harry?" Fred grinned, motioned his mug towards Harry, nearly forcing an answer from him.

"Exactly right, mate..." Harry with a distant voice and smile, his thoughts were all over the place.

Harry then took a seat, sipping his Butterbeer, he couldn't focus his thoughts. Not a single one. Why did things have to happen the way they did? Was Neville right? Harry closed his eyes, set down his mug and rubbed his forehead with the ball of his palm. Did drama and all that was horrible follow him simply because he was Harry Potter? He tried to push such thoughts from his mind and could hardly succeed, the thoughts overcame him and he hated it.

"So, what brought Verity and yourself to the Potter mansion, Rae?" Vaughn asked, watching Harry out of the corner of his, but not making his observation of him noticable.

"Well, we came off business really, after tomorrow night we're off again. I came to see Donnie really, he's been busy, as have I. Though I figured, since I'm in town, I might as well pop in to see my husband." She frowned lightly, she didn't see Donnie much because of her profession, but when she did see him, she was more than happy.

"Your husband?" Fred coughed up a little of his Butterbeer, a startled look spread across his face.

"Yes, my husband, I told you about Donnie..." Raven blinked, she was quite confused by Fred's reaction.

"Yeah, but you never told me you married him! He was that bloke in Slytherin, he taunted Ron horribly..." Fred's startled look faded, now it was concern and anger in a strange mix.

"No, Fred, that was his older brother Mark... Donnie was the quiet one who didn't really involve himself in the social politics of Hogwarts!" Raven's confusion switched to anger, she was quite bothered at Fred's remark about him being from Slytherin,"He may have been from Slytherin, but that doesn't make him a bad person."

Fred could not bring himself to say anymore, he still cared for Raven and did not want to press on her anymore about Donnie or the fact that he was a Slytherin. He took a sip of his Butterbeer again and took a deep sigh, then he wandered toward the fireplace and took a seat. He stared deep into the flickering light of the fire, sipping his drink he heaved another sigh and silence overtook the room.

--------------------

Ariadne muttered to herself about how she shouldn't go into the building as she paced back and forth in front of the doors of St. Mungo's. _I can't go in, he might not even be working... But what if he is working? Though maybe he's working tomorrow...? _She sighed and just grabbed the door, walked in and went to the service desk, she took a deep breath and tapped the bell. She pondered leaving before the clerk came to ask he what she needed.

"Is Donald Logan on unit tonight, miss?" She asked the clerk who then shuffled through some papers and then tapped her wand against what seemed to be nothing.

"Will Donald Logan please report to the service lobby, there is a Miss Ariadne Black to see you." The clerk said and it echoed through the halls of the hospital.

Moments later Donnie walked down the service lobby halls toward Ariadne, he smiled and gave her a hug. He noticed her facial expression and told the clerk that she was a friend and they'd be in his office if he was needed for an Emergency and only an Emergency. Ariadne was curious why it had to be capitalized, but didn't ask, she just followed him to his office.

"Big man on campus now, Donnie?" She smiled to him as he sat at his desk.

"I guess you could say that, Aria, now what is it and if you say nothing that door is being locked until you tell me." Donnie looked at her with a stern face.

"Well, I met up with April Burns the other day and... She collected bet money from me..." She took a deep breath and looked at the wall,"It was involving Neville... I was surprised Gar wasn't with her..."

"April? Holy crap, she's still around...?" Donnie tried to avoid asking why she said Gar's name in context with April.

"Yes, sadly, she did a number on me with her fist, but I'm alright..." She sighed,"Have you seen Gar? He hasn't talked to me in weeks... Not that I gave him reason to."

"Garfield and I haven't talked in maybe a month or two... I haven't seen Mark in maybe 3 years..." Donnie turned in his chair to look out the window,"The Logan family sort of fell apart when Mark told he wanted to kill Harry... and the Weasleys..."

A silence fell among the two for a number of minutes before anything was continued. Neither of them even moved in that time, Ariadne knew some of what happened with Donnie's family, having been with Garfield as long as she had. She just hadn't known that of Mark, she knew he was bad news, just not in that way... She watched Donnie for a moment, who looked quite melancholy about that subject, so she figured she'd bring up Raven to lighten the mood.

"So... How's Raven been...?" She asked with a faint smile.

"I believe she's fine, I think she might been in town either tonight or tomorrow, so I'll see her very soon hopefully..." Donnie's distant and upset demeanor faded and a happiness took its place at the mention of Raven.


	20. Healing Is Difficult

_Author's Note: In the last chapter and a few to come I will have the character Garfield Logan mentioned, he is not mine, he belongs DC Comics I believe, possibly Marvel. One or the toher, but so you know, I'm borrowing him and the HP characters. You will most certainly know which characters are mine and not mine. All characters that are copyright another person, etc will be featured in an author's note. He is Beast Boy from the Teen Titans, Garfield Logan that is. Also, in this, he is NOT green, may I repeat, not green!_

**Chapter Twenty: Healing is Difficult**

"C'mon people, this is a celebration of friends... Lets get back to talking and drinking!" George smiled and thrust his mug into the air, hoping people would follow his lead, ending the deathly silence that had befallen the troupe.

"Yes, yes, this is a party, people..." Hermione choked out, not big on parties, but she was celebrating friends.

George cocked a brow to Hermione, surprised by her outburst in support of a party or anything of such sort, it was not like her to jump on the party train. She simply smiled and turned away, to find Ron, who was most likely still in their room after the meeting earlier. She sighed, walking the stairs and then she leaned into the room that she and Ron shared for a few year nows. He was at the window, staring off into the stares, he seemed distant and aware of her presence in the room. He did not turn to her to let it be known that he knew she was in the room, he simply spoke, in a dulled and sad tone.

"So... You knew that Harry and Ginny were together?" Ron asked in a quite melancholy voice.

"Yes, Ronald, I did... And it was quite clear in our 6th year, you were just too worried about the tests and what was going at the Ministry... And things with your family..." Hermione sighed, sitting next to him by the window, she used her hand to turn his face to her and she kissed him.

"How is it that I never even saw it coming...?" Ron stared into her eyes, hoping to find an answer within them.

"You had your suspicions, I know you did, you told me of them, Ron... You just didn't want to see them and you were quite overwhelmed..." Hermione spoke in a consoling tone.

"I always wanted a good man for Ginny, I always did... I just worry for her being with Harry, yes he is a good man, but he lives a dangerous life and I don't want her to be hurt if something were to happen to him... I really don't, Hermione..." Ron frowned, the thought of this was what hurt most, it was not that he cared that it was hidden, but he didn't want to lose his sister or best friend.

"Nothing is going to happen to Harry if we are by his side throughout, Ron, nothing." Hermione said sternly, her eyes flicking back and forth, reading his face,"Now come downstairs and celebrate with us, darling."

Ron nodded, standing up and offering his hand to her, helping her up, they hugged tightly and kissed. Then as they turned to walk towards the door, there was familiar face looming there, grinning menacingly at them and Hermione blushed. It was Remus Lupin, their favorite former teacher and their good friend, he smiled and walked with them back to the living room. He waited till they reached the room to speak at all, which made the two a little nervous during the walk back to the room.

------------------------

"Donnie, would you be able to join me back at the mansion... Hermione Granger knows about my secret and I wish to have her there..." Ariadne asked cautiously, hoping he'd be able to join her.

"Of course, I need an excuse to get out of here, as well as see old friends." Donnie smiled and stood up, "Let's tell the desk clerk and we'll be off, alright?"

They walked from his office back to the clerk's desk, telling her what was going on and that he'd be back in a few days, so if they needed him... He was on a short vacation, all cases would be forwarded to another employee at St. Mungo's. After that, they apparated from the square out in front of the building to the gate just before Harry Potter's mansion, which at night looked somewhat menacing and dark, especially at night like it was. The walked up the pathway to the door and knocked, awaiting someone to come and greet them. About 10 or 15 minutes later, no one came so they knocked once more and as they finished knocking Fred opened the door with a faint smile, which quickly changed at the sight of Donnie.

"Raven, your husband is here and Hermione, Aria is here..." Fred yelled, then wandered off muttering with his Butterbeer at hand.

Moments later, both Hermione and Raven were at the vestibule where Ariadne and Donnie were waiting for them. Raven lunged at Donnie pinning him to the ground, Hermione and Ariadne simply snickered at the lovebirds. Then Hermione shook her head and hugged Ariadne, she smiled, it was distant but true. She figured if Aria had brought Donnie something was up, there just had to be, it was not common for Donnie to be here so late.

"Donnie, what are you doing here, love?" Raven asked, a huge grin spreading over lips.

"Well, first is to see you and second is to speak with Hermione and Aria..." Donnie then looked at Aria with a look requesting to have Raven join the discussion.

Ariadne watched him, then looked to Raven, whose face was now slightly contorted with confusion as to what Donnie had just mentioned. She took in a deep breath and nodded to Donnie, Raven deserved to know just as much as Hermione did, it was not something Ariadne wanted to keep from Raven. Especially since she'd know Rae so well and was decent friends with Donnie, she just couldn't hide it from her without feeling a bit guilty.

"What room is best...?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I imagine mine might be best, though the Deus Hall might even be quieter at this time..." Ariadne added the last bit, she felt more comfortable is the Deus Hall.

The four smiled weakly to one another, knowing and taking in that this discussion would not necessarily be a happy one, but one that would be all too important to take lightly. The walked to the third floor, as they came to the Deus Hall, where the tall doors were emblazened with the words "Deus Ex Machina" and a number of embossed metal murals of strange events. It seemed to scream the very emotions that the quartet had currently been feeling on the silent traverse to this room. None of them spoke until they set foot on the gorgeously tiled floor, which was a wonderful dark blue with dark glitter within it, the walls seemed to melt with the way they'd been design, almost like a vortex or wormhole in the dark floor was pulling at its very structure.


End file.
